


Le proprietà curative ( Di una sana notte di sesso) dell'infuso di salice

by Selis



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili si ammala e non vuole prendere la medicina.<br/>[....] La notizia gli arrivò alle orecchie non appena fece ritorno dalla caccia: Kili stava male. Probabilmente tutto per colpa di quella balzana idea che Fili aveva avuto qualche giorno prima; lo aveva sfidato a fare un bagno nel lago ghiacciato in cui erano andati a pescare. Sapeva che non doveva proporre al moro di fare certe cose, non si sarebbe certamente tirato indietro, ma non aveva resistito. Era stato più forte di lui. [.....]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le proprietà curative ( Di una sana notte di sesso) dell'infuso di salice

  
  


  
  


La notizia gli arrivò alle orecchie non appena fece ritorno dalla caccia: Kili stava male. Probabilmente tutto per colpa di quella balzana idea che Fili aveva avuto qualche giorno prima; lo aveva sfidato a fare un bagno nel lago ghiacciato in cui erano andati a pescare. Sapeva che non doveva proporre al moro di fare certe cose, non si sarebbe certamente tirato indietro, ma non aveva resistito. Era stato più forte di lui.

  
  


L'ennesimo colpo di tosse, costrinse Kili a piegarsi a metà sul letto, e così facendo attirò irrimediabilmente l'attenzione del fratello. Lo aveva sentito parlare nella stanza accanto con lo zio, ma non aveva avuto la forza di alzarsi dalle calde coltri. La febbre stava consumando tutte le sue forze, e quella tosse fastidiosa gli impediva di aprir bocca. Odiava essere malato.

Non appena arrivò a casa, il biondo trovò ad attenderlo Thorin infuriato, e fu costretto a sorbirsi l'ennesima paternale da parte dello zio sulla loro incoscienza. Dopo la lunga sequela di insulti, finalmente poté andare dal suo fratellino; Thorin lo aveva messo in punizione, non avrebbe più potuto uscire, doveva occuparsi del minore. Ma questo a Fili non sembrava affatto una punizione...tutt'altro. Anche se non cambiava il fatto che si sentisse in colpa per quello che era successo e si precipitò nella stanza del moro spalancando la porta con violenza, quasi sfondandola.

\- Fee, bentornato. - Riuscì a dire tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. - Hai fatto buona caccia? - Continuò mettendosi seduto, senza però uscire dalle coperte.

Fili lo fissò sconvolto: era talmente pallido che sembrava quasi perdersi tra le lenzuola bianche. Rimase a fissarlo in silenzio per svariati minuti, poi si avvicinò al letto con passo malfermo e provò a sentire la febbre all'altro appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Appena si accorse che scottava lo spintonò a forza sul materasso e lo costrinse a stare sotto le coperte.

-Stai giù e non provare ad alzarti o uscire dalle coperte!- si allontanò borbottando tra se maledizioni contro gli elfi, apprese dallo zio, e si diresse verso l'armadio a prendere un'altra coperta.

\- Ma.. ma io sto bene...- Provò a difendersi il moro, venendo però sommerso da un'altra coperta.

\- Fee, davvero, non è così grave. Ho solo preso un po' di freddo..- Continuò imperterrito, venendo però contraddetto dal suo stesso corpo. La tosse travolse proprio alla fine della frase, e non accennava a volersi placare; aprì gli occhi, riuscendo a scorgere tra le lacrime il biondo davanti a se.   
\- D-davvero sto' be- ne. -

Fili si passò le mani tra i capelli, giocando nervosamente con una treccia.

-Ora tu te ne stai buono a letto, io vado a prenderti qualcosa di caldo dalla cucina. E non provare a muoverti! Io torno subito.- Non ascoltò le lamentele che venivano da sotto le coperte o altrimenti non sarebbe più uscito. Corse fuori in fretta cercando di fare più presto che poteva. 

Kili sbuffò seccato per l'ennesima volta. Lo aveva già detto ma lo avrebbe ribadito per l'ennesima volta. ODIAVA stare male. Non sopportava essere trattato come un malato, incapace di muoversi o di fare alcun ché. Provò una seconda volta ad uscire dalle coperte per andare in cucina, ma la voce del fratello proveniente dall'altra stanza lo bloccò a metà del gesto.

-Non provare a fare un altro movimento! - Lo redarguì il più grande.

-Come diavolo hai fatto a vedermi se sei nell'altra stanza?!- Chiese Kili stupito, lo sentiva trafficare in cucina, quindi davvero non aveva idea di come abbia fatto a scoprirlo.

-Perché ti conosco fratellino! Quindi vedi di non muoverti da lì.- Fili sbraitava mentre metteva a bollire l'acqua per preparare un infuso di corteccia di salice. Non impiegò molto tempo a preparare il tutto, poi tornò dal fratello con la tazza bollente. -Ecco bevi, ti farà bene.-

-Io quella cosa non la bevo.- Si rifiutò il moro, girando la testa dalla parte opposta alla tazza. - Ha un odore orribile e il sapore è certamente peggiore. -

Fili rimase immobile per qualche istante poi appoggiò la tazza al comodino e si avviò verso la porta chiudendola. Non c'era nessuno a casa, ma non importava. Prese una sedia e la mise accanto al letto del fratello e vi si sedette in silenzio, soffiando sul liquido bollente. Quando pensò che fosse ad una temperatura bevibile, ne prese una sorsata e afferrò i capelli del fratello obbligandolo a voltarsi e a reclinare la testa. Il biondo lo obbligò a bere l'infuso attraverso la sua bocca. Kili mugugnò contro le labbra del fratello per quel trattamento, ma ingoiò tutto il liquido, cercando poi di approfondire il contatto con le labbra del biondo, che al contrario dell'infuso maleodorante erano incredibilmente dolci.

\- Hai trovato le more durante la caccia?- Soffiò una volta che si furono separati per mancanza di ossigeno.

-Poche.- Fili lo guardò divertito, anche se stava male era sempre il solito malizioso. -Un altro po' di infuso di salice?- disse passandogli le dita sulle labbra gonfie. 

Si guardò rapidamente alle spalle controllando la porta ma era ancora chiusa e nessun suono proveniva dalla casa se non il respiro affannato di Kili.

-Solo se usi lo stesso metodo di prima. - Rispose sorridendo perfidamente il moro. Prese la mano del fratello e guidò entrambe le dita all'interno della sua bocca, iniziando poi a giocarci piano con la lingua. 

Fili si lasciò leccare le dita per poco, mentre con l'altra mano avvicinò la tazza alle labbra per prenderne un nuovo sorso e ripetere la stessa manovra di prima. Dopo averlo fatto bere si perse esplorando quella bocca rovente con la lingua, accarezzandogli con le dita umide di saliva lo zigomo. 

Si allontanò di colpo rendendosi conto solo allora di quello che stava facendo e si alzò dalla sedia, appoggiando la tazza sul comodino.

Kili gemette contrario a quell'improvviso distacco. - Che ti succede Fee?-

-Che mi succede?! Tu stai male! Non posso fare CERTE cose!- iniziò a scuotere la testa frenetico il biondo, cercando di allontanare l'immagine che aveva iniziato a formarsi nella sua testa, e che gli stava procurando una fastidiosa sensazione di pressione contro il tessuto dei pantaloni che stavano diventando troppo stretti.

Ma Fee... è raro che stiamo da soli in casa... - Iniziò l'altro provando ad alzarsi per avvicinarsi al biondo. - E poi non sono così malato...-

 -...- Fili lo osservò barcollare verso di lui, non credeva che stesse veramente bene. Per qualche strano motivo però non riusciva a collegare le piccole gocce di sudore che scendevano dalla fronte del fratello alla febbre; altre idee gli passarono per la mente. Deglutì a fatica osservandolo mentre si avvicinava, studiando i movimenti del suo corpo sotto i vesti umidi.

Il moro vedeva il tentennamento del fratello, lui stesso era consapevole di non essere in perfetta forma. Gli girava la testa, e la vista gli si appannava; ma non era minimamente intenzionato a fermarsi. Voleva sentire le braccia di Fili stringerlo contro il suo petto, voleva baciare nuovamente le sue dolci labbra, e voleva sentirlo dentro di se. Erano rare le occasioni in cui riuscivano a stare da soli, ancora più rare erano quelle in cui avevano la casa tutta per loro. Lo zio era impegnato in alcune questioni di cui non gli interessava, e la loro madre era andata nel bosco a raccogliere le erbe officinali. Non sapevano quando avrebbe fatto ritorno, quindi non poteva permettere al suo amato fratello di perdere tempo in inutili preoccupazioni.

Il biondo continuava a fissarlo pietrificato sul posto, come un troll al sorgere del sole, non sembrava avere la forza di muovere un muscolo. Era combattuto tra il desiderio di saltargli addosso e quel minimo di moralità che gli era rimasta, la quale non voleva che si approfittasse di un malato.

\- Hai intenzione di far fare tutto a me? - Domandò Kili, alzando un sopracciglio in una chiara imitazione del loro caro zio. Si avvicinò ancora di più al biondo, eliminando completamente la distanza tra di loro. Gli passò poi entrambe le braccia attorno al collo, facendo combaciare le loro fronti.

\- Mi dici che ti succede?- Soffiò direttamente sulle sue labbra senza però unirle; riuscendo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi nonostante la vicinanza.

-Ti diverte così tanto mettermi in crisi?- lo guardò torvo il biondo, facendo fatica a trattenere un sorriso: Kili sapeva imitarlo bene lo zio. -Non posso approfittare di un malato, non sono caduto così in basso...non ancora...forse....-

\- Ma tu non ti stai approfittando di un malato, anche se è la centesima volta che ti dico che sto bene... E' il malato che si sta approfittando di te. - Lo contraddì il moro, unendo finalmente le loro labbra. 

Non diede tempo a Fili di ritirarsi, approfondì subito il bacio, andando poi a strusciarsi contro l'evidente eccitazione del fratello. 

\- V- ah.. vuoi ancora fermarti? - Riuscì a dire tra un bacio e l'altro.

Il biondo tremò in conflitto contro quel bacio e l'ultimo briciolo di buon senso che gli era rimasto fu spazzato via. Afferrò il fratello per le natiche sollevandolo per poterlo baciare più comodamente e arrancare una seconda volta verso il letto dove lo lasciò cadere delicatamente.

-Che tu sia dannato fratello!- Fili si allontanò da lui quel tanto che bastava da permettergli di sfilarsi la camicia e lanciarla alle sue spalle contro la porta.

Kili gemette a quel trattamento, esponendo la gola al biondo che subito ne approfittò per morderlo, scatenando altri gemiti. - V-vuoi- ah p- punirmi per caso? - Lo stuzzicò iniziando a lavorare con le mani sui pantaloni del fratello.

-Punirti? Non mi sembra il caso di fare certi giochetti adesso...magari un'altra volta...- si allontanò dal collo quel tanto che bastava per parlare, poi riprese ad esplorare con la lingue la pelle calda del fratello, accarezzando il pomo d'Adamo e poi risalire verso il mento e infine intrufolandosi per l'ennesima volta tra le sue labbra stuzzicandolo e mordicchiandolo. Abbassò le mani verso i pantaloni di Kili e li fece scivolare lungo i fianchi, cercando di farli cadere per terra.

Scalciò i pantaloni con poca grazia, aiutando Fili a fare altrettanto; la necessità di avere le loro pelli a contatto stava diventando sempre più impellente. Gemette di sollievo quando i loro corpi, ormai completamente liberi dai fastidiosi indumenti, si scontrarono. Una mano artigliò i capelli del biondo, costringendolo a separarsi dal bacio; mentre l'altra scese fino in basso, andando a stringere una natica chiara.

In risposta Fili gli infilò due dita in bocca ghignando. 

-Succhia.- e nel frattempo cominciò a strofinare la sua erezione contro quella del fratello, iniziando a sentire i primi gemiti soffocati. Lambì le dita come poco prima, questa volta certo di non essere interrotto sul più bello; ci giocò prima piano, succhiando ogni falange con minuziosità, attento a mimare l'atto sessuale. Portando il fratello quasi al limite della sopportazione. 

Fili gli afferrò con la mano libera una gamba portandosela sulla spalla, poi gli sfilò le dita dalla bocca con un rantolo frustrato non abbandonando neppure per un secondo il suo sguardo. Il primo dito del biondo si fece strada attraverso l'apertura del fratello incontrando poca resistenza, ma questi gemette e si contrasse non appena sentì l'intrusione. Un gemito più alto gli sfuggi dalle labbra, ma fu subito zittito dall'ennesimo bacio. Non potevano permettersi di fare troppo rumore, Kili lo sapeva, ma sapeva anche che suo fratello adorava sentirlo gemere. 

\- Ah-h Fee, di più... -Fili assecondò i desideri del compagno appena lo sentì diventare più cedevole e aggiunse un secondo dito al primo. Kili si irrigidì attorno alle sua dita emettendo suoni incoerenti contro le sue labbra, l'altro avrebbe voluto sentirlo urlare e si ripromise di portarlo in qualche luogo isolato una volta che si fosse ristabilito. Cominciò a muovere le dita affondando in quel corpo rovente cercando un punto ben preciso che trovò con poca fatica e iniziò a torturarlo.

Kili fremette sotto le mani del biondo; ad ogni affondo o sfregamento la sua vista si appannava sempre di più, ma non sapeva se era colpa della febbre o dell'immenso piacere che stava provando. E sinceramente nemmeno gli importava. Voleva suo fratello, lo amava come non aveva mai amato nessun altro: e non si vergognava di provare quei sentimenti. 

\- F-Fili... ah.. ti pr-prego... io..-ah -

Il biondo non lo assecondò subito, voleva tormentarlo ancora un po', era così bello vedere quella espressione, un misto di estasi e sofferenza, prendere vita sul suo volto. Il piacere stava arrossando la sua pelle restituendogli un po' del colore di cui era stato privato dalla febbre. 

Girò la mano con cui lo stava stimolando per riuscire ad accarezzare con il pollice i testicoli, facendolo contrarre attorno alle sue dita. Con la lingua gli leccò le labbra arrossate vedendolo annaspare come in cerca d'aria riuscendo solo ad emettere versi incoerenti.

Non riusciva più a capire se si trattava di un sogno, un bellissimo sogno; o della più dolce delle realtà. Il piacere che stava provando era impossibile da descrivere, e non gli permetteva di muovere alcun muscolo; le sue mani erano entrambe artigliate ai lati della sua testa e stringevano le candide lenzuola in una morsa letale. Voleva disperatamente muoversi, per lenire almeno in parte il bisogno di un qualsiasi contatto con la sua eccitazione ormai gocciolante. Era quasi al limite, e Fili parve capirlo dal suo ultimo rantolo.

Sfilò le dita all'improvviso facendolo quasi urlare, poi gli afferrò anche l'altra gamba, lasciata penzolare lungo il bordo del letto, e la piegò contro il petto del fratello assieme a quella che aveva sollevato in precedenza esponendolo completamente sotto di lui. Non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi oltre, aveva aspettato già abbastanza. Si allontanò parzialmente dal corpo del fratello per poterlo guardare e potersi gustare la vista di quella posizione sicuramente scomoda per Kili ma altamente eccitante per lui. Continuò a tenergli le gambe schiacciate e avvicinò la bocca al suo sesso gocciolante, accarezzandolo con la lingua; succhiandogli i testicoli e la punta gocciolante. Ma non gli avrebbe dato soddisfazione in quel modo, si allontanò quasi subito iniziando a forzare la sua apertura con la propria erezione tappandogli la bocca con la sua per evitare che emettesse suoni troppo forti.

Il moro inarcò la schiena per quanto gli era possibile, il dolore era quasi inesistente e il piacere gli dava alla testa. Provò a gemere ma la sua bocca era impegnata in un duello a colpi di lingua con quella dell'altro. Sentiva l'eccitazione di Fili entrare ed uscire in spinte veloci ma mirate che lo stavano portando alla follia; si lasciò scappare un mezzo grido quando il fratello colpì ripetutamente un punto particolare dentro di lui.

Kili liberò una mano dalla presa sulle lenzuola per andare a toccarsi l'erezione dolorante trascurata, che veniva sfiorata solo dall'addome del fratello facendo aumentare solo la sua frustrazione e il suo desiderio. Non fece nemmeno in tempo ad avvicinarsi che il biondo gli afferrò il polso portandoglielo sopra alla testa con anche l'altro braccio.

-Te lo puoi scordare.- Fili lo guardava dall'alto ghignando, non glielo avrebbe permesso, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Zittì le proteste incoerenti del fratello con un altro bacio e aumentò il ritmo degli affondi, andando a colpire con energia quel punto che sapeva farlo impazzire.

\- Fee... - Gemette per la milionesima volta. - A- ah! T-ti prego. Ah-h. Ancora! - Supplicò ancora il moro, cercando di sfregarsi contro il fratello.

Sapeva di non potere resistere ancora a lungo ma voleva comunque farlo impazzire. Lo sentiva che si stringeva attorno a lui disperato mentre cercava di aumentare il contatto tra i loro corpi. Ormai Kili era vicino, lo capiva dai gemiti che si perdevano nella sua bocca e dai tremiti del corpo che si dibatteva sotto di lui. Si spinse più a fondo che poteva per fargli avere soddisfazione e poter fare altrettanto.

 Non ci volle molto; altre due spinte e Kili gemette il suo sollievo, sporcando sia il suo stomaco che quello del fratello. 

-A-ahh...Filiiiii-iiii....- I suoi muscoli interni si strinsero intorno alla carne eccitata di Fili, portando anche lui al limite.

Il biondo lo seguì poco dopo emettendo un rantolo soffocato contro il collo del fratello e liberandosi dentro al suo corpo, prima si accasciarsi sopra di lui stremato.

Il respiro usciva strozzato dalla sua gola, impedendogli di respirare correttamente; provò a spostarsi un minimo ma il corpo del biondo sopra al suo glie lo impediva. Non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti; era come se la spossatezza di quel giorno fosse filtrata in lui tutta d'un colpo. Aprì la bocca per richiamare l'attenzione del fratello, ma tutto quello che riuscì a emettere fu un suono strozzato a malapena udibile. Il mondo attorno a lui si stava oscurando, e lui si fece trascinare docilmente in quel mare d'ombra, cullato dalla confortante presenza di Fili sopra di se.

Il biondo si riprese poco dopo e si accorse che il fratello sotto di lui era collassato, forse aveva esagerato. Si spostò borbottando e maledicendosi per la propria stupidità e dopo averlo pulito lo sistemò sotto le coperte sperando di non aver aggravato la sua salute. Stranamente la febbre sembrava essere scesa e anche se il respiro era sempre affaticato non sembrava sofferente come poco prima. Sembrava stare meglio non si fidò a lasciarlo solo e rimase con lui tutta la notte.

 La mattina successiva un pallido sole splendeva nel cielo, coperto di tanto in tanto da alcune nuvole di passaggio. In una casa poco distante dal centro abitato, si sentivano dei versi molto simili a grugniti, accompagnati subito dopo da una leggera risata. 

-Si può sapere cosa diavolo avete combinato? Com'è possibile che ora stia male tuo fratello?- Chiese scettico Thorin ai suoi due nipoti. Era una cosa incredibile, il giorno prima Kili era a letto malato, con la febbre alta; mentre il giorno dopo era il fratello maggiore a star male. Al contrario del moro che al momento stava saltellando per tutta la cucina, intento a preparare un infuso di corteccia di salice per il biondo, che al momento era confinato a letto sotto diversi strati di tessuto.

\- Non ne ho proprio idea Zio.. Sarà stato merito di quest’infuso miracoloso ad aver invertito i ruoli... - Disse diabolicamente il moro, scatenando nel fratello l'ennesimo attacco di tosse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!   
> Questa Fiction è stata scritta a quattro mani da me (Sèlìs Alias: Kili) e dalla mia compare Nelith ( Alias: Fili) . ( Dividere il neurone fa male. Non fatelo! XD )  
> Ci siamo divertite a scriverla ( e dire che era pronta secoli fa, solo che la mia pigrizia mi ha impedito di correggerla! Picchiatemi.) e spero che piaccia a voi come è piaciuto a noi scriverla! XD


End file.
